


you got my heartbeat runnin'

by soneet (FioreLaurant)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, idk what else to tag uh, knocking on the wrong door au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 02:05:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5988382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FioreLaurant/pseuds/soneet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tadashi climbs up the stairs and knocks on Akiteru’s door. He scratches the back of his head and lets out a huge yawn as the door opens. “Hey Akiteru-nii, thanks for letting me spend the night—“</p>
<p>“U-um, yes?” Responds a very feminine voice which very much does not belong to his best friend’s older brother(unless he started injecting hormones…).</p>
            </blockquote>





	you got my heartbeat runnin'

**Author's Note:**

> YamaYachi + knocking on the wrong door AU for a friend! AAAAA I hope I did this correctly

Yamaguchi Tadashi was a hard worker by nature. Double shifts at the coffee shop he works at? No problem. Midnight shifts at Shimada Mart? Sure. Volleyball practice after? He’s game.

But on the other end of the extreme, Yamaguchi Tadashi was lazy and he likes to sleep. A lot. Especially after long hours of being active.

It wasn’t helpful that the apartment he shared with Tsukki was on the other side of town. It’s times like this that he’s grateful to Akiteru-nii for being kind enough to let him crash on his sofa(provided his girlfriend wasn’t around) since his unit was just a fifteen minute walk away from the café.

And so Tadashi does the same the night after a particularly rough day: the floor was wet and he slipped, almost spilling scalding hot coffee on a customer, he almost sold alcohol to a minor and he had more trouble than usual with his serves. To sum it up, everything was just really shitty and all he wants to do is sleep so he can forget everything, even if it’s just momentary.

He fishes out his phone from his pocket and shoots Akiteru a text to say he’s coming over. The reply comes instantly and he’s glad he gets to spend the night with the love of his life—the couch, no matter how lumpy it is.

Tadashi climbs up the stairs and knocks on Akiteru’s door. He scratches the back of his head and lets out a huge yawn as the door opens. “Hey Akiteru-nii, thanks for letting me spend the night—“

“U-um, yes?” Responds a very feminine voice which very much does not belong to his best friend’s older brother(unless he started injecting hormones…).

The brunet fixes his gaze on the girl in front of him who had blonde hair and was wearing a baby blue colored oversized hoodie, plaid shorts that reached above her knees and the most adorable pair of bunny slippers he’s ever seen.

_Cute…_

The girl’s face turns a deep shade of red. “Th-thank you,” she says and suddenly he becomes aware that he might have said it out loud.

“O-okay, if you don’t need anything then… have a nice evening,” She stutters and is about to shut the door when Tadashi realizes he might never have the chance to speak with her again.

“Wait! I’m sorry, my friend lives next door and I was really out of it. I wasn’t aware that I was in front of someone else’s door,” he explains hastily almost biting his tongue.

Tadashi is relieved when she seems less tense and he uses the chance to introduce himself. “I’m Yamaguchi Tadashi, Aki—Tsukishima-kun’s friend.”

She blinks at him and offers her name in return. “I’m Yachi Hitoka. Now that I think about it, I may have seen you a few times before around here.”

He chuckles weakly before he bows his head. “I am very sorry I disturbed your evening. I swear it wont happen again.”

Yachi purses her lips and she looks—disappointed? “Oh, no it’s alright.”

He reaches up to rub the back of his neck awkwardly since he certainly didn’t want this to be their first and last meeting. “So, um… Before I go, could I ask what your favorite flower is?”

Her eyes widen visibly, but they crinkle fondly as she replies with a small smile. “Gerberas.”

 

* * *

 

 

A year passes and Tadashi is as hardworking as ever, except now he’s back to school after collecting enough money for his tuition.

He picks up a bouquet of gerberas on the way as he treks up to Akiteru’s apartment, but he stops at the door beside it.

Tadashi knocks on the door and he’s greeted by a blonde girl who looked charming as ever. “Tadashi-kun! You didn’t tell me you were coming over today.”

Tadashi grins and hands her the flowers which she accepts happily, standing on her tiptoes to kiss his cheek.

He remembers that one hell of a day the year before and he’s just happy one good thing came out of his many blunders as he holds Yachi’s hand in his.

**Author's Note:**

> pretty sure the title's got no relation to the story at all it just came to me oh well


End file.
